<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>will you still love me tomorrow? (spoiler alert: yes) by crowley_is_a_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784675">will you still love me tomorrow? (spoiler alert: yes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_is_a_queen/pseuds/crowley_is_a_queen'>crowley_is_a_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Rings, Domestic Fluff, Don't expect much lol, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Genderbending, Halloween, No pun intended, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Sex, writing smut is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_is_a_queen/pseuds/crowley_is_a_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!Alex and her husband Prince Henry are having a difficult time concieving. </p><p>(First time writing smut, go easy on me. See fic for warnings :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>will you still love me tomorrow? (spoiler alert: yes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some of you might feel a sense of déjà vu right now, and that's no accident. Six months ago, I posted this fic to (mostly) positive reception. However, after some very scathing comments sent to me  revolving around the genderbent aspect of this story, I deleted it because despite my best effort to not let the negativity get to me, I started to notice a thousand little problems with my writing and couldn’t bear to leave it up. Since then, writing and sharing my stories with internet communities has become very difficult because I’m constantly worried I’ll receive criticism that has little to do with the writing, and more to do with the relatively inoffensive subject matter.</p><p>This is a cute, fluffy story about some of my favorite literary heroes in domestic life. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you read it and don't like it, keep it to yourself. Comment moderation is on and I'm not afraid to use it.</p><p>To those of you still interested, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing is ever going to work." Alexandria Claremont-Diaz-Fox was on a Skype call with her husband, who was attending a last minute Royal Family Emergency Meeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart, don't disparage. We just need to.. I don't know, throw everything at the wall and see what sticks." Henry was curled up in his plane seat, flight still three hours away from New York.</p><p> </p><p>"Your grandma said I'm cursed because of this. It's such bullshit." She was on the old leather couch in their living room, wearing a button down and jeans, her long dark brown hair was pulled into a loose bun. Her glasses were falling down her nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry,  Alex."</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. "I'm just starting the schedule for November. If all goes well, I'll be pregnant with a royal baby by the 29th." She gave Henry a strained smile.</p><p> </p><p>"And if you're not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll start on the schedule for December."</p><p> </p><p>Henry sighed, then looked away from his laptop screen. Some commotion was happening offscreen.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, love, I have to go."</p><p> </p><p>"But I haven't interrogated you about your family meeting yet."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you when I get home. Bye, Alex. Love you." And the call disconnected.</p><p> </p><p>"Asshole." She slammed her laptop shut. Of course. Figures. She's at home staring at <em> another </em> negative pregnancy test and Henry and Shaan are partying on his private jet.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>With hours to spare and nowhere else to fuel her anger, she threw herself into cooking. In recent months, it had become sort of a calming passion for her, and now was no exception.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the front door creaked open six hours later, she felt cool as a cucumber.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, love. What're you up to here?" Henry came around behind her, wrapping her up in his arms. She sagged against his touch because as angry as she might be, her love for him trumps everything else.</p><p> </p><p>"I made soup. And pork for carnitas tomorrow. And a few trays of muffins. I was bored."</p><p> </p><p>"Bored?" He knew the tense set to her shoulders said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>"A bit upset, I dunno." She tapped their shoulders together, and pushed out of his hold.</p><p> </p><p>"Upset? What's wrong, love?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me, probably." She leaned her whole weight on the countertop and Henry's arms encircled her once again. He spoke quietly into the crook of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Zahara went into labor on the plane."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Alex shocked backwards, throwing her husband off of her and making them both stumble. She spun around and punched him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow, what was that for?" He chuckled, bemused.</p><p> </p><p>"Zahara went into labor?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. She's just delivered the baby an hour ago. A son, named for his father."</p><p> </p><p>"A little Shaan Jr."</p><p> </p><p>"Precisely." Henry laughed. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Sorry to have hung up. It was sort of all hands on deck."</p><p> </p><p>"I just wish you had told me.." She wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Love, it was very high pressure." He slid an arm around her waist. </p><p> </p><p>"I know that." She fit herself against his side, face against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you done the November calendar?"</p><p> </p><p>She gave a long suffering sigh. "Couldn't bring myself to. It's so depressing. I mean, what did Queen Victoria do? She had a billion kids in a decade and lived to be super old. I need that method."</p><p> </p><p>"My dear Alex." Henry hoisted her into his arms and she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"No.." Alex protested lazily, her arms wrapping around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't want me to carry you upstairs?" His eyebrows quirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shush, Prince Charming." </p><p> </p><p>Henry chuckled, and strengthened his hold by moving his hands under his wife's thighs, hoisting her bodily up.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa!" She smiled. "I have stuff to do, H."</p><p> </p><p>"It's ten o'clock at night, the only thing on my agenda is giving my wife a lovely evening to excuse my late arrival." Henry pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, but I need a shower."</p><p> </p><p>"How about a bath? I'll draw up something very nice, and you can relax and unwind."</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking.." She ran a hand over his chest and into his loose suit jacket. "You might want to join me in the shower?" Her nimble fingers pulled the knot of his tie loose. "You're so sexy, Henry. Ever thought about modelling?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'm getting you upstairs immediately." His voice was strained as he walked the hallway toward the stairs. She could feel her husband stiffening in his dress pants.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so lucky to have you. You know how many people tell me that every day? But nobody knows what you're really like, eh?" She smiled and pressed soft kisses to Henry's neck as he climbed the seemingly endless staircase.</p><p> </p><p>"You're like some kind of menace when you really get going." She leaned closer to whisper, "Remember my birthday in Berlin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." They had just come into the bathroom, and Henry set her down on the counter. He pulled his suit coat off and dropped it to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, whoa. Slow it down, big guy." Alex brought one manicured hand up to her husband's chest, unbuttoning his shirt while holding eye contatct. "There's an art in negotiating, do you know it?"</p><p> </p><p>Henry dumbly shook his head, totally entranced by his beautiful wife.</p><p> </p><p>"I use it in court a lot. You wait until the other party uses all their arguments, until they exhaust themselves and the jury with the information they're presenting. Then you swoop in once they've tapped out to crush their defense." She spoke slowly, meanwhile she started the process of pulling Henry's belt open, unbuttoning and  unzipping his trousers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" His face had a high flush, and his blue eyes sparkled. While Henry loved being in total control, his wife following his lead, he also loved when she decided to take charge. Either way, they both agreed they were the best at sex.</p><p> </p><p>"It means: have patience, baby." She pulled his half hard cock out of his pants and grinned up at him, gazing through her eyelashes. "Can you be patient for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alex." A drop of precum formed on Henry's tip. He ran a hand into his wife's silky curls.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Henry nodded, voice too strained to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Good." She smirked, and took him into her mouth.  And God, she loves Henry's taste. Salty and musky and a little bit sweet. He moaned above her, which she reciprocated, the sound reverberating through the prince's member. "Remember when I sucked at blowjobs? No pun intended." She smiled, dimples appearing.</p><p> </p><p>"Less talking, more--" He started, but was cut off by his own groan as she twisted her wrist from the base to tip and pulled him back into her mouth. Somehow, he felt himself close to the edge already, despite being a grown man who could usually last upwards of twenty-five minutes. Alex did that to him though.</p><p> </p><p>"More what, baby?" She slid away, starting to undo her shirt buttons.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not gonna last much longer, Al." Henry's breathing was ragged.</p><p> </p><p>"That's no good, sweetheart. There's so much more I wanted to do." She sighed, jerking Henry off a few more times. "Fine. Alright. You start the shower, I'll be back in one second." Alex smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, yes, alright." Henry said with a start, pulling off the rest of his clothes and stumbling toward the shower, his hard cock swinging freely.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so hot." Alex giggled, and ran from the room.</p><p> </p><p>When she got back with her desired item, Henry was in the shower humming. Alex pulled her shirt off, stepped out of her jeans and socks, and unclasped her bra. She slid her parties down her legs slowly, watching Henry's silhouette move around in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>She swaggered forward and pulled the shower curtain away. Henry's eyes fell on her, slowly drinking her in.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus." He breathed out. Alex stepped forward and held up what she had in her hand. A cock ring.</p><p> </p><p>"I really want you to fuck me, baby, but first.." She moved confidently, rolling the cock ring onto the base of her husband's member. "I don't think you've had anything to eat yet. And I prepared your favorite meal." She sat down on their wide shower bench, spreading her legs wide. Her sex was dripping for her husband, and him alone. She grinned like a vixen. </p><p> </p><p>He looked totally shocked. "Really?! You'll let me? Sweetheart.." Henry moved gracefully to his knees, holding his wife's knees apart.</p><p> </p><p>"Normally we don't have time. But you deserve it, baby. You're so good for me." Alex ran her fingers, slick from shower water, through her husband's hair, pulling his head to hers for a sloppy kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When they broke apart, Alex sighed. "Get down there, Prince Charming. We haven't even gotten to the main course yet."</p><p> </p><p>Henry positioned himself between her legs silently, jerking himself off even though it would have no overall effect due to the ring. He leaned forward, dropping kisses down her thighs and over her stomach, his other hand lightly rubbing her clit.</p><p> </p><p>"H.. baby, please move." She moaned from the stimulation. Henry smirked, leaned forward, and licked a stripe over his wife's clit. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!" Alex screeched. The prince continued his light ministrations, his wife writhing underneath him while the shower water beat down on them both.</p><p> </p><p>Henry, without any warning, slipped a finger in just past his tounge.</p><p> </p><p>"God. Baby.. I'm gonna cum soon." Alex sighed and slid a hand through her damp hair, eyes falling shut.</p><p> </p><p>"Whenever you'd like to, love." He spoke against her soft skin, and her thighs shivered. Henry lowered his mouth back to her and nipped lightly, laving his tounge along her center aggressively. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled her lip between her teeth and bit until it turned white, attempting to suppress a moan. Henry saw all the familiar signs that his wife was close to climax. Her cheeks flushed a deep pink, her breathing became more labored and then, the telltale sign. She opened her eyes and stared down at him, one hand came to rest in Henry's blonde locks.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, baby." And then she moaned loudly, throwing her head back and spasming against his lips. In the aftermath, he rested his hands on her thighs, peppering kisses along her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"You've done so well for me, love." He smiled when their gazes met again, and Alex slumped into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to fuck me, Henry." She whispered, still shaking from the post orgasmic waves Henry always caused.</p><p> </p><p>"Could we go to the bedroom?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded sleepily, barely registering being hoisted up out of the shower, or Henry turning it off and walking them to the bedroom. Alex always got tired after an orgasm, so her prince knew they wouldn't be having sex tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Henry set her down and gathered a towel, pajamas and underwear, and handed them to her. While she changed, he took off the cock ring and pulled on boxers and pj pants with plaid pattern on them.</p><p> </p><p>When the prince turned around, his wife was tucked into bed in her sleep clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going to fuck me, are you?" She looked at him skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not, no."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not that tired. I can go again." She said through a poorly stifled yawn.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Tomorrow morning, love, I'll give you the best sex of your life." He slid into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Better than Justin Trudeau?" She smirked. Henry cracked one eye open and frowned. "Joking."</p><p> </p><p>"Better be." Henry mumbled against her neck, eyes drifting shut again.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, baby." She yawned and snuggled into him, then her eyes widened when she felt his still erect cock through his pants. "Wait, you never--"</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow morning. Patience, sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled quietly, and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>☆☆☆</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, it was quite difficult to determine when exactly, Alex woke up softly. They had forgotten to close the balcony doors, and a cold October wind was blowing in. The curtains billowed away from the outside, bringing bright moonlight in, casting shadows across the floor and light onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>She also felt a very particular something between her legs. Alex had been having a wet dream, and now found herself very awake and aware of her sexy husband asleep on the adjacent pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"Henry." She shook him in the shoulder, and he rolled over with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Al?" He rubbed a palm over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember what you said about tomorrow morning?"</p><p> </p><p>"..yeah." Henry perked up, awareness forming in his sleep-addled brain.</p><p> </p><p>"Could we move the timeline up a bit?" She squeezed his bicep.</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely. Just thought you were tired."</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled off her pajama shirt, a relic from the Claremont 2020 campaign. She pulled away the duvet and straddled her husband, who was already starting to stiffen up in his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello." He whispered. His hands slid onto her hips appreciatively.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, handsome." Alex gathered up her hair and pulled it all over one shoulder, just how Henry liked it.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so sexy." His hands came to rest on her hips. She leaned down to kiss him, her hands sliding down her prince's toned chest.</p><p> </p><p>"So are you. Hottest royal couple ever." She smirked, untying the tie on his pajama pants and digging her hand into his boxers. Henry gasped when she squeezed his hard cock.</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely." They lazily made out for a few minutes as Alex jerked her husband off. Eventually, she moved away, much to Henry's displeasure, to yank down his pants and hers. She slid two fingers into herself, scissoring them back and forth to get ready for the main event, her husband's massive cock.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to lower herself down onto him.. and David barked at the back door, needing to use the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Alex sighed, tipping her forehead to Henry's.</p><p> </p><p>"Let him bark." Henry whined in response. </p><p> </p><p>"That's cruel."</p><p> </p><p>"Please.."</p><p> </p><p>Alex glanced down at her husband's plea. She was pretty sure if he didn't come, he'd explode, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." She smiled and sat down on top of him in one swoop. He gasped loudly, fingers squeezing his wife's hips.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck. Fuck, Alex. Sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, baby. You feel so goddamn good." She sighed, lifting herself off him and bringing herself back down onto him. </p><p> </p><p>"May I..?" One large hand slid up her side, brushing her exposed breast. She nodded. Once he had permission, his hands left her hips to roam her slight but beautiful chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, babe, could I get some assistance here?" Alex gestured down to where their bodies joined and she had been doing most of the fucking thus far.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, yeah." His arms wrapped around her back, pulling them together. He pulled one of her nipples into his mouth with a moan. Henry's hips rutted up into his wife's, and within a minute of the stimulation, Alex was panting.</p><p> </p><p>She twisted an arm around to rub a finger against her clit, her other hand curling into Henry's hair as his mouth continued its minstrations.</p><p> </p><p>"Love, I'm going to--" Henry gasped, and then, unexpectedly quickly, Alex was filled with his warmth.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, really?" She giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"We haven't had sex in.. days.." He thrusted up a handful more times and then slumped into the bed, letting Alex up from his hold around her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Could you just.." She led his hand to her center, and he caught on quickly enough. Within two minutes, she was spasming on his cock with her own climax. "Good. That was good." She sighed happily, pulling herself off of Henry and snuggling into his warm side.</p><p> </p><p>"Dog stopped barking."</p><p> </p><p>"Dog did stop barking. Maybe he finally figured out the doggy door." Alex whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Henry's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night.." Henry's eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Halloween, Leia."</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Halloween, my scruffy nerf-herder."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~ The next morning ~</p><p> </p><p>Birds were chirping in the old tree outside. Alex rolled over and felt the goose flesh break out across her skin in the cold morning air.</p><p> </p><p>"H." She groaned, but his side of the bed was empty. "Baby." Then Alex heard whistling from downstairs, as well as dog claws ticking against the hardwood floors.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly rose from bed, wrapping herself in Henry's bathrobe, which fell to her ankle but was warm and smelt of her husband. </p><p> </p><p>The scene she found in the kitchen was beautiful. Henry was cooking breakfast with his sleeves rolled up and a smile on his face. David was running in circles around him with a slice of bacon hanging from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>They both turned when she came to the bottom of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, my dear. Beagle boy and I were trying to bring you breakfast in bed." He pat David on his soft head.</p><p> </p><p>"I think this is just as nice." She walked over to the sink to grab a glass of water, and noticed the pregnancy month-by-month planner open on the counter. "What's this out for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just.. looking at November."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't finish November yet, I told you that yesterday. And it's flipped to October." </p><p> </p><p>Henry's cheeks flushed as Alex examined him closely. "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Henry ducked away from her scrupulous gaze, cracking another egg in the frying pan before him. Alex frowned, turning toward the planner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> October 31st, 2027:  </em>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Henry in London (weekend trip?)</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>Alex - Prime time in fertile window!!! (Maybe this month is the one &lt;3)</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>"Holy shit."</p><p> </p><p>"Quite."</p><p> </p><p>"But.." She scanned the whole month. "Oh my God, I totally forgot my cycle got messed up from those fertility medications. It's been like that for months, how do I keep forgetting." She adjusted the glasses perched on her nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Alex, we might've gotten pregnant last night." Henry smiled broadly, and how could Alex not kiss that handsome face?</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Her arms looped around his broad shoulders, and she kissed him again, very briefly. "Crazy, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Super crazy." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>After they were settled at the table, breakfast beautifully laid out before them, Alex finally remembered the purpose to her frustration the previous evening.</p><p> </p><p>"What was your emergency family meeting about?" She was cutting into a waffle when she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhhh.." Henry voiced as he attempted to come up with a believable lie.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, H?" Alex's brow wrinkled. </p><p> </p><p>"Something with.." He mumbled the rest.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" Alex smiled, cupping a hand to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Philip is going to abdicate." He answered dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile fell instantly. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"When he takes the throne, after Gran dies, he's going to abdicate and force it on me." Henry's expression turned downcast.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be King." Alex breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I haven't been telling you because--"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll need heirs now. No longer optional." Alex did always have a way of figuring it out.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"That's no good." She dropped her fork and brought one hand to hold her husband's. </p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not."</p><p> </p><p>"Can he even do that? Is that, like, constitutional or anything?"</p><p> </p><p>Henry huffed quietly. "He doesn't care. His whole fucking life was tradition and suddenly, it's divorce and alcoholism and let's call up parliament to anull his marriage to the country." He growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Divorce?"</p><p> </p><p>"He and Martha had one too many rows about starting a family and yes, they're annoucing it on Saturday.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope that never happens to us." Alex muttered. Henry's gaze snapped to his wife.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you just say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just.. um. I hope that if.. you know, if I, or if we aren't.. um, compatible in.. making a family, I just.." Her cheeks flamed red, and she could feel a tear forming on the edge of her eye. "You've got obligations to your family, I know. And if we can't.. make heirs, I just hope we don't spilt up." There was a long moment of silence following her stuttered admission. Then a strong palm cupped the side of her face, wiping away the stray tear which had fallen while she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Love." He sighed. Alex glanced up at him, and saw him frowning. "That is the most insane thing I've ever heard." He laughed shortly, but cut himself off at her angry expression.</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed. "Right, well then I'll just leave." </p><p> </p><p>"No, dear, please stay. I'm sorry." He was smiling now, and Alex could always admit he had a very beautiful smile. "I would never do that. Alex.. I love you more than anything in the world. Literally anything. And having kids with you.. it is not the end all be all of out relationship."</p><p> </p><p>"But what if I can't give you a family?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alex, you are my family." Henry's voice raised an octave, his other hand coming forward to tuck against the crook of his wife's neck, and she gazed at him worriedly. "You are." She sighed and shook his hands away as she stood. Alex came around the table and squeezed her way between the table and Henry's lap so she was snug against him, arms wrapped solidly around his neck, hands tangled up in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"You're my family too." She kissed the side of his head in the quiet of the kitchen, and his arms found their way around her as they had last night, when he was pulling her down into him, when they had been inseparably joined. When just a few minutes later they had conceived twin children on Halloween night, and they wouldn't know it for weeks still.</p><p> </p><p>But everything would sort itself out. It always did when Alex and Henry were involved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the end.. for now.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! I know the smut is probably really bad, I just cringe when describing sex scenes so they never turn out well ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Title from 'Will You Love Me Tomorrow' by the Shirelles (great song, worth a listen)</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>